Piccolo and Vegeta Cook???
by Sominic
Summary: Vegeta gives in to his wife's nagging and takes her spot on a cooking show. The only problem is.....Piccolo is his partner.


"You're absolutely insane

"You're absolutely insane!" screamed Vegeta as he followed Bulma into the kitchen. Little Trunks sat at the table eating his dinner. He watched as his parents circled around the room yelling at each other. Me, a Mighty Saiya-jin Warrior, lower myself to that level! Are you listening to me?!"   
"I hear you loud and clear Vegeta!" Bulma shouted. "You're going with Piccolo and that's final!" She stormed out of the kitchen with Vegeta at her heals. 

"And the fact that you set me up with that Namek!" 

"Look...it wasn't my fault! But I needed someone to take my place, and everyone else is busy with they're own lives! And since you don't seem to have one outside of training, I figured you'd be perfect." 

"No, no, no! I'm not going Bulma! And not you or anyone else on this infernal rock called a planet, can make me!!" 

THE NEXT DAY 

"Hello welcome to COOKING BIRDS. On today's show we will present to you a fine...um, cake...that you can make yourself in your very own kitchen." Vegeta's eyes parted from the Q-cards and on to the camera. He forced a smile. He wore a white apron with blue flowers along with a chef's hat. Piccolo, who stood next to him wore the same thing, except his was much tighter. 

"I'm Pic...Jim." 

"And I'm Vincent. Now for a word from our sponsors." 

"And 3...2...1. Okay people 5 min break." the voice came from off stage somewhere. Piccolo wanted to give them a hung for taking him off the air. 

Vegeta tore off his hat and threw it to the ground. He then stepped down from the phone books and onto the ground. Being that Piccolo, or should he say Jim, was so tall and he was so sort, the director decided to put him on phone books. Vegeta wanted to blow him up so badly that it hurt. And VINCENT! Who did they think they were?! Changing a Saiya-jin Prince's name was unheard of. But Piccolo got Jim. A smile formed on Vegeta's face as he looked over at him. 

Piccolo didn't like it either. "So how'd you get talked into this?" he asked harshly. 

"That's none of your business Namek! Now leave me alone!" Vegeta crossed his arms and stared off into oblivion. After a brief moment or two of silence Vegeta became curious as to how Piccolo had gotten on the show. "Bulma was originally suppose to be on the show, but she had forgotten that Trunks had to see the doctor today. Personally I think the boy's in perfect condition." Piccolo nodded. "So how'd you get here Jim?" Vegeta smiled slightly. 

"Like you, I was talked into coming. Chi Chi was also suppose to be on the show with Bulma, but she couldn't come. If you ask me I'd say Bulma and Chi Chi are becoming good friends." 

"On with the story already." Vegeta hissed. 

"If you'd shut up maybe I could finish!" Vegeta didn't reply so Piccolo continued. "So Goku asked if I would want to go. And I agreed. Of course that was before I found out you were coming. If I had known I would of died before saying yes." 

"Why you little..." 

"Okay everyone! Places. Vegeta, Piccolo, you're both doing great, but could you smile a little more." It was the director. 

Vegeta was about to spring forward and punch his face in, but he decided not to. Instead he stepped up onto the phone books and put on his hat. 

"In 3...2...1...action." 

"Welcome back. As my...friend and myself were saying, we will be making a chocolate cake." Vegeta tried to act considerate, but it wasn't working. 

Piccolo grabbed the bowls and spoons and laid them out along the table. One of the spoons however fell off the table and onto the floor. Ignoring it Piccolo continued. Vegeta grabbed the flour and eggs. As he walked over to give them to Piccolo he stepped on the spoon. As he flipped back into the air he released the flour and eggs sending them toward Piccolo. Piccolo on the other hand was admiring his handy work when the food items hit him in the face. Vegeta lifted himself from the ground to find Piccolo standing directly in front of him. Before he could react Piccolo had pored a bowl of chocolate on Vegeta's face. 

As he attempted to get it all off the director stopped the camera and walked up on stage. "That was great!" He cheered. "The people at home will love this. Um Vegeta?" Vegeta glared up at him. "Keep the chocolate, it looks good. And Piccolo, put some more flour on your face." The two stood speechless as the director walked off stage. Piccolo, not really understanding what was going on, began to smile. Vegeta caught it and smiled with him. 

"Human's can be such idiots." Piccolo commented. 

"Indeed." Vegeta jumped up on the phone books. "Good shot." 

Piccolo's eyes widened. Did he just hear Vegeta compliment him? 

  
1/2 an hour later. 

Piccolo stired the cake mix as Vegeta read off the directions. "Two teaspoons of vinegar." 

"I just added that." he said harshly. 

Vegeta glared at him. The book was confusing him. Everything looked like an array of doodles. "Okay then...if you must be picky about it. Um, I've got it...three cups milk." 

"Darn it Vegeta! I've got that too! Do I have to do everything?!" Piccolo had stopped stirring. 

"Look here Namek! I've never cooked before in my life! So if you think you're doing any better, think again!" 

"Well at least I can read!" He scolded. 

"That's it!" Vegeta turned SSJ and threw the book at Piccolo, whom caught it in mid air. "Die Namek!!" Vegeta shot forward and punched Piccolo in the side of the stomach. After knocking his hat off the Super Saiya-jin continued with a series of kicks and punches. Piccolo fought back with everything he had. 

The director sat back in his chair and laughed till he started to cry. "Are you getting this?" 

Suddenly Piccolo stopped to look at the director. Vegeta stopped as well. A small drop of blood fell from his lip. 

"Can you believe this? The humans actually wants us to fight." Piccolo began to smile. 

"The fools. Do they even realize that our fighting could blow them to pieces." 

"I guess not." 

Vegeta smiled to himself then turned to Piccolo. "Hey Namek. What do you say we quit this little fight and change the show?" 

Piccolo grinned. 

TWO MIN LATER 

Piccolo and Vegeta jumped into the sky leaving the burning building far behind them. The director and his crew hung from near by trees. Their cries for help faded as they flew on. 

Once at Goku's house the two walked in to find EVERYONE sitting by the TV. Yamcha, whom wore a leg brace, a neck brace, and a cast, winched at the sight of Vegeta.(you had to of read my last story YAMCHA'S BIG GAME to get that) The other's however didn't even see them. 

Krillin was banging on the TV, which was all fuzzy. "Darn, and I wanted to see if it had worked." 

Piccolo and Vegeta stood at the back of the room next to Yamcha. They were silent as the other began to talk. 

"Come on Goku, did you really think that plan of ours was going to work?" Bulma sat on the couch with little Trunks. Vegeta stepped forward to yell at her, but Piccolo held him back. 

"Well I thought it was a good idea. I mean Vegeta and Piccolo haven't exactly been the best of friends lately." Goku turned of the TV. Yamcha tried to cry out to them, but Vegeta laid his hand firmly on his shoulder. 

"Well I don't think putting them together on a cooking show was a good idea." commented Tien. 

"What more do you expect from Goku?" Said Chi-Chi. 

"Well I'm glad you put them on a cooking show together. I mean, perhaps they'll become friends now. Who knows?" said Bulma. 

Goku smiled. "True. I think it worked. How about you guys?" 

Everyone agreed, then Gohan spook up. "So where do you think they are now?" Everyone just then realized that Piccolo and Vegeta could be anywhere. 

That was their Q. Vegeta stepped forward in front of everyone. Piccolo wasn't too far behind. "Oh yes, one would wonder that. Wouldn't they." Everyone looked at them in horror as they began to power up. 


End file.
